This application claims priority to British Application Number GB0009792.3 filed on Apr. 25, 2000.
The present invention relates to the provision of arcuate drive means within a motor vehicle aperture closure such as a vehicle side passenger door, boot lid, sun roof and the like.
It is increasingly common for motor vehicles to be provided with electric motors housed within the door assemblies thereof. Typically a vehicle door may be provided with a motor adapted to raise and lower a window glass panel, a motor to drive central locking means of the door, and a further motor to enable security locking or deadlocking of the door. More expensive vehicles may have doors provided with additional motors to enable, for example, automatic closing thereof.
The plurality of motors described above increases both the weight and complexity of a door and a corresponding increases manufacturing costs.
According to the present invention there is provided a drive system operable to drive vehicle aperture closure functions comprising a drive actuator operably connected to a drive member, the drive member having at least first and second positions and being movable between the first and second positions, operation of the drive actuator when the drive member is in the first position causing operation of an aperture closure function.